Unexpected Savior
by Demonicmonarchghirahim
Summary: When Bee is almost offlined in the arctic, a certain Decepticon warlord finds the broken scout and decides to stir up the autobot's emotions and mix his with his own. NSFW STICKY
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time ever writing anything transformers so if anything's a mess please tell me!

* * *

Cold, ever biting cold as Bumblebee trudged through the heavy snow of the arctic, he had been caught in a blizzard, the bitter cold nipping and seeping into his very core from every seam available.

"S-Stupid cold..." He chirped out, why did he have to go it alone? He felt his joints getting tighter as he tried to move, and doubted he'd be able to transform in such a terrain. Blue optics scanned the area, what did he need to find, again? Oh great now the cold was messing with his processor! He pushed on, looking at his scanner. He was close, but so was something else, something strong that he could not tell what it was. Bee heard static in his audials before the choppy voice of his leader, Optimus.

'Bee give me your coordinates you're in...we can't...but...we'll bridge you back...there...decepticons...'

There were decepticons here?! He tried to send his coordinates back but he could barely move, his audio suddenly cutting out as systems started to shut down. He quickly found a nearby cave, trying his best to move with the hope of not busting an energon line to no avail. He looked out, seeing a large dark figure. Great, if this was Starscream he was fragged for sure.. His optics started to dim as he watched the figure get closer, when he started to realize who it really was is when fear began to hit him. This mech wasn't Starscream, or Knockout, or Breakdown, but the leader of the decepticons himself.

"Well well...I heard about energon hidden here, what I didn't expect was an autobot.." Megatron muttered, only to cringe slightly when Bumblebee had begun to fling curses at him, since his audio was missing it was unknown to the yellow mech that he was screaming and it was like scratching glass to the warlord's audial receptors. Megatron picked up the frozen autobot, calling for a ground bridge before he carried Bumblebee into it when it appeared.

At this point Bumblebee had been forced into stasis, Megatron moving towards the medbay faster. When the sliding doors opened and Knockout saw the yellow mech he gasped, from the way Megatron was holding the battered bot told him this was no disassembly assignment.

"My lord, you can not expect me to fix up that..that autobot!" Knockout said angrily as Megatron placed Bumblebee on to a medberth. Megatron grit his denta at the medic.

"Yes I do! Fix his systems and thaw him out before I send you to the arctic!" He barked, blood red optics glaring at him. Knockout shrunk slightly at the glare, quickly calling Breakdown over and almost stumbling over his own pedes as he ran to Bumblebee. Megatron left the room, letting Knockout and the medic's bond mate to repair the broken autobot.

"As much as I trust our lord, why is he saving this autobot?" Knockout asked, pouting as he opened up the mech's chassis with a special tool before working on repairing systems to go back online. "Breakdown, please be prepared to put him in recharge while I work, who knows what'll happen when these broken systems come back on.."

"Sure, Maybe Megatron is going to try and get some information out of him, though I doubt there's much. Didnt he go to check out that energon supply in the arctic?" Breakdown asked, pressing at a lock and getting Bee's mouthguard to retract before connecting a tube to Bee's mouth to keep the young mech in recharge.

"Well yes, but I didn't expect him to come back with...him." Knockout had gone silent, working on the broken bot. The two mechs went quiet, and for a few hours they were fixing Bee's systems, once Bee had begun to wake up but Breakdown put him back in stasis so problems wouldn't arise. Once the mech's systems were repaired fully they called for Megatron.

"I assume he's awake?" The large mech asked, seeing Breakdown wake him up. Bee tried to move, only to chirp out a noise of pain and shut his optics tight.

"Awake, but still frozen." Breakdown informed, "we were just telling you we're almost done." A smirk grazed Megatron's lips and he nodded.

"Inform me when he's thawed out. Then I'll take care of him." Megatron smirked, licking his lip plates. "Also, Knockout, come here." He ordered. Knockout skulked over, gasping when Megatron grabbed him by his helm and growled into his audial.

"Before you send him to me, fix his vocalizer. I do not care how long it takes, I want it fixed." He muttered, quiet enough that only the medic could hear. Knockout gasped, he would have questioned it but was afriad to start Megatron's wrath.

"Y-Yes sir. We'll thaw him out then fix that. May I ask why such a system must be fixed?"

"The plans I have for him, they're to be vital if I can get him to speak to me." He let Knockout go before turning and leaving, the solid steel doors sliding shut behind him. Bee watched Knockout, shutting his eyes and trying to relax from all the pain.

"We'll get you nice and warm for the master..just how he wants you.." The red mech purred, using a device to start thawing him out. Bumblebee's optics snapped open, trying to get up before screeching and falling back to the berth in pain. "Relax, Autobot. If it wasn't for Megatron you would be offline." He said curtly, and Bee swallowed hard, obviously now nervous.

"What's going to happen to me?" Bee chirped, looking back from Breakdown to Knockout. Knockout gave a chuckle, thawing out his arms and chassis.

"I don't know, Lord Megatron just wants you repaired and thawed out. We've already done most of the repairs." He explained, rolling his optics.

"Most?"

"Nothing you need to know right now. Breakdown, we might be here for a while, lets thaw him out then get to work. Megatron says we have to get this fixed no matter what." Knockout chuckled, quietly telling Breakdown what Megatron wanted over comm link..

It was hours before Bee was done with all the work done to him. At that point Bumblebee's mouthguard was back on him, so whether he spoke in Cybertronian morse or regular speech, he would talk in morse. When all the work was finished, the medic and his mate called Megatron back. Bee sprung up, darting to run but Megatron easily grasped Bee by his door wings, hauling him over his shoulder.

'Sir, I fixed his vocalizer but his mouthguard makes the morse happen. How about we freak out his little comrades if we let him go back?' Knockout said to him through comm link, and Megatron chuckled to himself, almost forgetting Bumblebee was yelling at him.

"Let me go you fragging spawn of a glitch!" He pounded his servos on Megatron's back, continuing to curse out the warlord. Megatron growled, punching in the code to his room before heading inside, he threw Bee to the berth. Bee finally saw were they were, his body going cold. What in the pit was Megatron planning?! Megatron crawled over him, inhaling Bee's scent, a visible shudder going through his frame. Bumblebee swallowed thickly, giving a high pitched chirp when Megatron's glossa trailed up his neck, growling in his audials.

"Mmmm...I've been waiting for this, little Bee..." He gently kissed his audial before kissing down his chassis. "Ive been waiting for a chance to get my servos on you...even if I had to wait a day or two." That statement made him gasp, he's been gone for two days now?! Bumblebee shivered, feeling that warm glossa all over his body, feeling himself begin to heat up. Okay this wasn't right, the warlord never acted this way before, and Bee couldn't let himself get hot and bothered, no way. Megatron got to his interface paneling, breaking Bee's train of thought by giving the gradually warming metal a long 's back arched with a mewl before he sat up quickly.

"O-Okay that's enough!" He beeped, he could feel his whole body getting warm. "The kissing was fine but you can't keep going!" He babbled, only regretting it when he realized what he said. Megatron chuckled darkly, starting to rub deep circles at Bee's paneling. Bee let out a soft whir of a moan, shuddering. He looked at Megatron through dimmed optics.

"So you liked my kissing? Open up, autobot." Megatron smirked, rubbing his paneling harder. Bee moaned softly, unconsciously opening up his panelling, he had shut his eyes tight. Megatron licked his lips, seeing Bee's spike fully pressurized. The yellow mech left his legs closed tight, he couldn't let Megatron see how much he was dripping, that was sure. Megatron placed his servos to Bumblebee's knees.

"Spread for me, my little bee." He purred, looking at Bee with blood red optics. Bee shook his helm, his servos gripping the berth. Megatron frowned, grasping his ankles and raising them up. He saw the swollen valve dripping with lubricant and he let a purr escape him. He rubbed his knuckle against Bee's valve, making the autobot moan as loud as possible. His legs slowly opened, and they rested on Megatron's shoulders. The warlord brought his knuckles up to his lip plates, his glossa drawing out to taste the yellow mech's fluids. Megatron smirked, leaning forward and letting his glossa run against the entrace of Bee's valve. The yellow mech let out a strangled cry, soft chirps and whirs as Megatron licked the rim, suddenly plunging his glossa into Bee's valve. Bee moaned loudly, his back arching as his optics shut tight and he clenched around the warlord's glossa. Megatron licked all over, the taste of the scout was simply something that was driving him wild. His clawed servo drew near, letting a talon rub at the nodes on the rim of his valve, occasionally pinching one. Bee's fans were threatening to kick on but he did all he could to keep them quiet.

"A-Aaaaah...pl-please..!" The scout begged, gasping as Megatron continued his glossa's movements inside that sweet tasting valve. From the taste and noises Bumblebee made, Megatron could feel his spike pressing against his panel. He pushed in a talon with his glossa, stretching the autobot slightly while also feeling for something, completely missing something else. He suddenly felt a bundle of nodes protruding out above the rest of the velvety heat that was Bee's valve. His tongue and talon both pressed against those nodes, causing Bumblebee to suddenly scream out in pleasure, lubricant spurting out on to the berth and into Megatron's mouth in an powerful overload. Megatron pulled his finger and glossa out, wiping his mouth of the lubricant on his faceplates. Bee looked at him, blushing brightly as he made his legs rest on the berth, the warlord's fans kicking on. There was a soft hiss before Megatron's panelling opened up, his rather massive spike pressurizing to full length, a bit of lubricant dripped from both his own thighs and his spike. Just at the sight of Megatron's spike caused his fans to kick on fiercely, making Megatron laugh loudly.

"Face it, autobot..you're getting turned on by all this..." He moved so Bee was on his servos and knees under him. Condensation dripped down his helm as he swallowed thickly. He knew whatever Megatron wanted, he'd be able to take... Then Bee quickly rolled onto his back.

"Wait wait wait!" Bee chirped frantically. Megatron raised an eyebrow plate. "I-I'd rather not have my first time hurt like the pit." He said curtly. Megatron's optic ridges raised, this mech was a virgin?! Then again he is rather young... Megatron leaned forward and kissed his helm.

"I'm not going to break my toy the first day I have him." He purred, making Bee go back to his servos and knees. Condensation coated his whole body, and he looked back at the warlord in nervousness. Megatron moved over Bumblebee, his chassis nestled tightly between Bee's doorwings. Bee's optics widened as he felt Megatron prodding the tip of his spike in. Bee gulped, suddenly moaning out loudly as Megatron shoved himself in, only going about halfway into the tight velvety heat. The much smaller mech shuddered, this had to be all of him, he was full already! He felt Megatron's arm wrap around his waist and his other on his servos. He slowly rocked in his thrusts with the amount he had in, making sure Bee would still want to continue this.

"N-mgh...you're so tight, my bee..." He groaned in Bee's audials. Megatron grit his teeth as he felt what was like the end of Bee's valve but he knew it was his seal. Bee moaned softly, and his optics widened slightly when Megatron spoke. "I'm not even halfway in and I've hit your seal..hold on to the berth, autobot." Bee gasped, knowing what would happen as he held onto the headboard of the berth and shut his optics tight. Even though he braced himself it still made Bee scream out Megatron's name when the warlord snapped his hips forward, breaking his seal and pushing in until his hips met the other's plating. There was a mix of spilled energon and lubricant that dripped down his thighs, and such a pain and pleasure felt so good to the young bot. Bee's arms went weak and he fell to his face in the birth, holding on tight and moaning loudly, rocking back to meet Megatron's rough thrusts.

"O-Oh primus..! I-I'm gonna o-overload!" The younger bot yelled, his beeping almost staticing out from how much he was straining to speak normally. "H-Harder!" He mumbled, his whole body hot and glistening with condensation. He gasped as Megatron pulled out, only to turn Bee onto his back and slam himself right back in, continuing to thrust. The autobot's back arched and he grasped Megatron's arms as he let out the loudest way of screaming he possibly could in morse when an overload so powerful hit him so hard he was sure his circuits would fry. Lubricant and a bit of energon spurted out, splattering Megatron's paneling. The warlord was about to go harder when Bee begged for him to stop. Megatron stopped, growling merely from wanting to continue.

"S-Someone's calling.." He placed his finger to his audials, pressing a button for the comm link to begin. "H-Hello?"

"Bumblebee! Oh thank primus you're really online! We couldn't even read your signal at one point we thought you had offlined!" Ratchet's voice said happily, "where are you? We'll bridge you back!"

"Where am I?" He said, looking to Meatron, who had pulled out. Megatron chuckled, saying a set of coordinates at the outskirts of Jasper. Bee told Ratchet those coordinates. "I-Im a little..busy..at the moment though! I'll tell you when to get me!" Bee said quickly, and even though Ratchet was concerned by that, he agreed and gave a goodbye.

"There's a washroom over there. I'd say clean yourself up as much as you can, that was your medic, I assume?" Bee nodded, seeing Megatron had closed up and was getting up to the washroom as well.

"Wh-What about you? You didn't..well..finish.." He blushed, gulping. Megatron merely rolled his optics and went into the washrooms. Bee followed, the two washing themselves in silence. Occasionally, Megatron would take the jet from Bee and clean him off. "Wh-Why are you being so nice to me? This ain't like you at all.."

"Lets just say...I have my reasons." He pressed a button near Bee's audials then pressed a spot on his. "If you ever wish it, call me. You're lucky I'm being merciful and letting you go, autobot. Come now, I'll have Soundwave bridge you back." He had Bee follow him to the central area. There, both Soundwave and Starscream where there, doing their work in the silence of the ship.

"L-Lord Megatron, what're you doing with that..that stupid autobot?!" Starscream screeched in shock, Megatron merely chuckled, telling Soundwave to bridge Bee to those coordinates and Soundwave did so, never questioning why. Slowly, Bee looked to Megatron before entering the bridge and appearing back on the outskirts of Jasper, Nevada. He called for Ratchet, moments later Ratchet's bridge appearing. He entered that bridge, only to be bombarded by his friends tackling him.

"Bee! You're alive!" Bulkhead yelled.  
"Oh thank primus you're alright!" Arcee smiled. Bee smiled softly though they didnt see, even seeing Raf and the kids there. He kneeled down when Raf had run up and hugged Bee's pede.

"Bee! We thought you died! Oh gosh you're not!" Raf said joyously. Bee smiled, then rolled his eyes as Racthet said he wanted to go examine him in private. The two bots left the room, going into Bee's room for privacy. The ambulance scanned over Bee, he was shocked to see all his systems were fixed.

"Open your mouthguard, Bumblebee." Ratchet said sharply, and Bee did so, speaking as he did so.

"Uh, sure, Ratchet," he opened the mouthguard. "I don't know why you- M-My voice! H-How..?! They really fixed that?!" He exclaimed, placing his servos to his scared lips. Ratchet cocked his helm.

"Excuse me? Who fixed you?" Ratchet asked, then his eyes widened. "A-Are you telling me you got caught by the decepticons?! They must've fixed your voice to try and get information out of you... Did you say anything?" He asked frantically, sighing in releif when Bee shook his head.

"A-All I remember was blacking out in Antarctica and waking up in Nevada two days later.." Bed mumbled, lieing yet Ratchet didnt know that. Ratchet gulped, only continuing to scan him. His scanner began to beep when he passed over his interface panel, gasping. Bee's eyes widened, growing nervous as he used the scanner to look inside.

"B-Bee? Why..why is your seal broken?" Ratchet asked in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for such a late update! I had a spout of writers block wich turned into me getting distracted when I got a wii u and the game for Prime, but I've got alot planned now so enjoy!_

(("B-Bee? Why..why is your seal broken?" Ratchet asked in shock.))

Bumblebee's eyes widened, gulping. How was he to explain that he interfaced with someone yet he said he blacked out?!

"I did it." Arcee's voice was suddenly heard. Bee looked over at Arcee in shock. Ratchet looked back at her. "Bee was overheating and I was helping him with it. I must've accidentally broke it. It was the night before he left when it happened." She said curtly, "do you mind if I talk to Bee in private?" Ratchet gulped but nodded, Bee getting up and running over to Arcee. The two began to walk to Arcee's room in silence. Bee gulped, looking around nervously as they went inside.

"Bee, relax. You know me, I won't yell at you unless it's nessesary." Arcee put her servos on Bee's shoulders. "What happened back there? You go to the arctic, almost offline, then you suddenly show up back in Nevada and your voice is fixed and you broke your seal. We were all worried sick over you, knowing Ratchet he won't tell a soul about that last part, and I won't either."

"W-Well...what really happened was before I almost offlined in the arctic..I got caught by the Decepticons." He gulped, looking down at his hands.

"Did one of them..force themselves on you?"

"N-No I..I let him interface with me.." Bee put his face in his servos, the guilt starting to settle in his spark. He got intimate with the other side, this was a bad thing.

"Who was it?" She asked with a seriousness in her voice. "I'll offline him for touching yo-

"Don't!" Bee quickly interupted. "I-I mean..I can't say who he is just..don't hurt him because of what I did with him, just because he's decepticon. Please, Arcee you can't tell anybody.." He begged, clasping his servos together with his plea. Arcee sighed, she wanted to tell Optimus at least, because this wasn't a fear of Bee switching sides, it was star crossed lovers. She was more confused on what to do than anything.

"Fine..I won't tell anyone. Should we tell Optimus?"

"N-No! Especially not Optimus!" He begged. "If he finds out I'll end up cracking and telling who it is! I don't even know if this is just gonna remain a one time thing or not so I don't want to say anything.." Arcee gave a sigh, rolling her optics. She placed a servos to Bee's shoulder.

"A-Alright, relax yourself Bee..I promise I won't tell anyone." Bee suddenly hugged her tight, Arcee patted his back.

"Thank you, Arcee..really..."

"Of course, Bee.."

The rest of the day was alright, Bee spent the day catching up with the team, becoming noticeably nervous when he spoke with Optimus, and then went driving with Raf. By the night he dropped Raf off at home and he returned back, going into his berthroom. He laid down for hours, only his nerves stopped him from finding a peaceful recharge. His processor told him to call...him, but what would happen if he was caught? How would he even have a conversation with him? As these thoughts went through his processor he found his servos already reaching to his audials and calling Megatron through the comm link. He felt his nerves tingling as he heard the tone in his ears connecting him to the leader of the decepticons.

"Is something troubling you, my little bee?" Megatron's voice was in his ears, he sounded tired and he couldn't tell if he was playing tricks on himself but he thought he heard worry as well.

"U-Uh no..." He replied, smiling when he heard Megatron chuckling over the other end.

"So you figured out I had your voice fixed? It's very charming." The warlord purred. "Yet, the question still remains. Why have you called so late this night?" He asked. Bee had only now realized he had called in earth's ungodly hour of six in the morning. He hadnt recharged all night.

"I..I couldn't recharge at all tonight..I have too much in my processor.." Bee murmured, shutting his eyes.

"That makes two of us, my little Bee." Megatron chuckled, then a thought came to him. "Perhaps I can help put a bit of your processor at ease? Is there a place we can meet? You wouldn't have to worry about my signal being seen, it's too early for anyone to be checking. What time does that organic you take so fondly to need you?"

"I have to get Raf at seven, and that sounds pretty good right about now.." He gave a sigh of releif, for some reason he wouldn't tell, he felt his spark tug at himself when he spoke with him. He told Megatron a set of coordinates where they were hidden by a forest, the signal would be choppy at best, and he could drive to Raf's home easily.

"I'll be there in a few moments." The comm link was severed after that. Bee sat up on the berth, stretching before leaving his room. What he didnt expect was for Ratchet to exit his room and find Bee leaving.

"Bumblebee? Where are you going at this hour?" Ratchet asked, turning on the sound for the monitors. Bee's optics widened.

"I-Im just going out for a bit. I didnt really get my wanted driving in so I wanted to before I go pick up Raf for school." He explained, and before Ratchet could reply Bee transformed and sped out the exit, driving to the coordinates he gave Megatron.

When he hit the forest, he turned back into his robot mode and snuck inside, looking around for Megatron. There was a clearing in the middle of the forest, seeing the tall figure of Megatron leaning on a tree.

"Ah, there you are, my little bee.." He walked forward, and Bee's spark seemed to tug at him again, and Bee walked forward as well. He looked up at him, and even in the darkness of the night he could see Megatron towered him now that they stood there calmly. The warlord suddenly wrapped his arms around Bee, kissing gently at the tight cables on his neck.

"M-Megatron..." Bee gasped, he hadnt expected Megatron to suddenly start kissing him like that. Megatron growled, licking where he kissed.

"Mmm I like your voice..I forgot how sexy it was..." He gave a gentle nip, drawing energon. Bee gasped, his servos on Megatron's shoulder, pulling him off his neck.

"W-Wait, h-hold up a sec!" Bee mumbled, blushing. "I-I called you here to talk..." He looked up at him. Megatron smirked and let go of Bee, leaning his weight onto one pede and crossing his arms.

"What's on your processor, my little bee?" Megatron asked.

"Wh-What are we?"

"Excuse me?"

Bee closed his optics a moment before sighing. He looked up at the warlord and felt his words begin to lose him.

"Y-You've ripped my voice box out, you used to attack me without a second glance, then suddenly I get hurt where I almost get offlined and you have a change in spark? We interfaced for primus sake! What are we?! We're not doing anything until we figure this out!" He leaned forward, his cheeks heating up harshly. Megatron looked down at him, smirking and suddenly picking up Bee, kissing those scarred lips deeply. Bee's optics widened for a moment, his pedes dangling from the ground as he felt their lip plating together. Bee wrapped his arms around Megatron, finally kissing him back. He held him like that for a while, the kiss never growing lustful or rough. To get a better grip on Megatron, the scout wrapped his legs around Megatron's waist. When they pulled away, Megatron gently kissed where he bit.

"I was thinking we could be mates..I find a wonderful attraction to you.." His blood red optics looked into Bee's light blue ones. Bee gulped, yelping for a moment when one of Megatron's servos moved to hold on to his aft for support.

"But were on different sides..I'd have to fight you.." He murmured.

"Lets make a deal then..lets try to be mates..while we're mates...you'll hear less of the deceptions. Not as much fighting." He offered, and Bee's spark fluttered, suddenly kissing him again, hard. Megatron was surprised at first, but took the sudden kiss as a yes to try. His optics shut and he kissed the yellow bot back, his glossa pressing against Bee's lips. Bumblebee gladly opened his lips, his spark thudding against his chamber as he kissed him. Their glossa intertwined and the two mech's denta would occasionally click together from the passion of the kiss. Megatron gave Bee's aft a squeeze, yet not hard enough to dent him. Bee bit at the warlord's lips, sucking on the plating before he pulled away. He panted softly, a bit of fluid dripping down his chin from the roughness of the kiss. The scout opened his eyes, seeing the sun had risen finally, bathing the area in a deep orange and yellow. His spark thudded in his chamber, both their chassis pressed together.

"I find alot of interest in you, Bumblebee. I'm hoping we can be together." He placed a gentle kiss to his lip plating, setting Bee down so he could stand.

"Perhaps tonight after everyone goes into recharge ill call you back here? We can head back to your ship and frag again if you're up for it too." Bee said jokingly, yet his voice did hold a tint of lust in it. "As long as you let me spend the night, of course." Megatron smirked and nodded.

"I'd be ecstatic to let you stay for the night." Megatron pecked his lips. "I'll see you later." He ran off and transformed, flying off into the sky. Bee watched until he couldn't see him anymore before he transformed and headed for Raf's house. Even though he'd never tell any of his friends, he was actually excited to see Megatron tonight.

Heavy pedes slammed against the flooring of the Nemisis as Megatron returned, going straight to the main control board, he told Soundwave of his future plans to quiet their searches before Starscream spoke up.

"Master, the spider's gone off to search for you again, saying she had a question for you.." Starscream grumbled, going back to the data pad in his hand. Megatron growled and nodded, Soundwave pointing to the wing she went searching in.

"Airachnid. I suggest you explain why you wished to speak to me." He said as he caught up with the femme.

"Ah, Lord Megatron.." She gave a fanged smile. "I hear you have an autobot in your sights? What do you plan to do with him?"

"My plans are my thoughts and mine alone, and what I decide to do with the scout is my business only."

"Oh but I hear you're quieting the ranks so less fighting is involved? I'm sure that involves us then." She inched closer. "Admit it, Megatron, that autobot is already making you soft." She reached out and gripped his throat. "Let me guess, you're bringing him back at some point, aren't you?" She gasped as Megatron suddenly grasped two of her spider like legs and ripped them off, earning him a scream of pain from Airachnid.

"Soft, am I? Get back to your duties." He growled, walking back to the main hub.

"Oh beleive me, Megatron, I will."

That night, Bumblebee returned Raf home before returning back to the base. He saw Miko and Jack still there, The two playing a video game while Arcee watched. Optimus walked up to him, requesting to speak to him.

"I-Is everything alright, Optimus?" Bee asked when they were in Optimus's office.

"Of course, I was just wondering if you were okay.." Optimus replied, "you've been a bit..different ever since you got back from the decepticons.,"

"H-How did you know I got taken by the 'cons?"

"Arcee cracked..the poor femme got too conflicted.." He admitted. "That's not the point..the point is, are you..in love with this mech you interfaced with?" Bee hunched his back, sighing.

"I-I am..but I think he loves me too..he's just not the type to outwardly say something deep like that." Bee explained. Optimus put a servos to Bee's shoulder plating. "I'm not telling you who it is so dont ask, Optimus.."

"You do not have to tell me, these are your thoughts. I just wish for you to know all of us are here for you." Though Optimus already had an idea of who Bumblebee was with, he didnt tell him that, there was only one officer of the decepticons who wasn't bonded with anyone.

"Hey uh..Optimus?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"When the kids leave, do you mind if I go out? We kinda want to meet up tonight.." His fingers twiddled together nervously with the question. Optimus thought about this, it was obvious Bee was in love with this decepticon..and if it really was Megatron like Optimus thinks it is, maybe there could be a bit of peace. He nodded, gasping when Bee leapt up and hugged him.

"Thank you, Optimus..!" Bee said happily. A smile found itself to the prime's face plates. Optimus gave a small pat to Bee's back, telling the scout that he would tell Ratchet to not worry if Bee wanted to leave at random points in the night.

That night, Bee was a bit nervous. He was allowed to go out! why was he so nervous?

"Are you there yet?" Bee asked through the link on his way to the forest.

"I can see it in my sights. I also see you so stop where you are." Megatron replied. Transforming out of his aerial mode, he landed in front of Bumblebee. Giving a sharp toothed smile, he gave Bee a soft kiss. Bee kissed him back, his servos gently holding the back of the tyrant's helm. "Well you're alot calmer this time.." He smirked, licking his lips.

"Well..I didn't have to sneak out this time, I asked Optimus if I could go out and he let me." Bee explained. Megatron nodded, smirking.

"Interesting. Does he know about...us?"

"He only knows I'm dating a decepticon, though he doesn't know names." Bee winked, and Megatron kissed him again.

"Of course." He then called for a ground bridge, escorting him inside. When they got to the main control board room, Starscream and Soundwave gave noticing waves to the two before going back to work, and they went to Megatron's berthroom. Bee immediately crawled onto Megatron's massive berth, watching the much larger mech climb atop him, licking his lips before kissing him possessively. Bee kissed him back, their servos intertwining while Bee's free one rested on the back of Megatron's helm. The scout wrapped his arms and legs around Megatron, their plating rubbing together due to Bee mischievously rocking his hips as they kissed. Megaton gave a content growl, his free servo reaching down and digging into the seam between Bee's thigh and panel, entremely close to the wires near his closed off port. Bee broke off the kiss to moan loudly, shivering at the pleasure that surged through him. Megatron gave a malicious smirk, moving to kiss at Bee's paneling, the heated metal immediately opening as Bee's spike pressurized to full height, twitching slightly, he was dripping from both his valve and his spike. The tyrant spread Bee's legs, kissing the hot metal and slowly moving to his valve, dipping his tongue into seams as he went along. Bee moaned softly, his faceplates gaining a slight tinge of color. A thought popped into Bee's processor, and he stopped Megatron before anything happened.

"What is it?" Megatron asked, trying to be quick because of his own arousal.

"L-Lay on the berth, on your back. I want to do something." Bee mumbled, waiting as Megatron nodded and did as his mate asked. Megatron rested his weight on his elbows, watching Bumblebee spread the warlord's legs. "O-Open up." Megatron gave a chuckle, Bee was very nervous for whatever he planned to do. He opened his paneling, his massive spike growing to full size, Bee blushed. Expecting to get his spike sucked, Megatron closed his eyes, leaning his head back. When Bee went straight to his valve is when Megatron's optics widened. The younger bot tentatively licked the outside of Megatron's valve, going over the small rivulets of hypersensitive nodes of just the edge without knowing it, gasping slightly when he felt Megatron shudder and growl. Bee continued to kiss gently at those smaller nodes, even kissing his main one that bulged out ever so slightly. When he kissed the slit he could already taste the sharp and tangy fluids hit his glossa.

"Gods, If you're going to do it, go already!" Megatron growled, making Bee realize the war lord was not a patient mech. He dipped his glossa in, using his digits to rub into seams and sensitive spots in his plating as he tasted the warlord. He pushed in deeper, his lips opening wider so he could move closer, feeling Megatron growl and shake, unaware how wet he actually was. Bee moved his tongue at angles, humming slightly and giving the occasional suck.

"F-For someone who-ah!- has never pleasured a mech before you're-ah!- not bad..!" Megatron growled, clenching around Bee's glossa. Little to Megatron's knowledge, as Bee pleasured his valve, the scout was rubbing at his own, his free servo's digits were rubbing against his valve, slowly pushing in two fingers, he moaned, causing him to get messy as a bit of Megatron's transfluids got on his face. He felt the warlord's servo on the back of his helm, not enough to force anything, yet Megatron's claws on his other servo scratched against the metal on his berth. Before long he had both Megatron and himself dripping and needing more than a glossa or a few digits.

Bee crawled up on him, he slowly moved so his valve was against the warlord's massive spike. Bright blue optics looking at red, his spark thudding against it's chamber. Megatron slowly pushed his member inside the scout. Bee moaned softly, shivering. His hips slowly moved, the two rocking together for a moment, bee's servos trying to find purchase on Megatron's body. He gripped the mech's shoulder plates, grinding downwards as Megatron thrust upward. Bee moaned and shook, gasping as with each thrust Megatron got harder, his clawed servos grasping Bee's hips and pulling him down to help him meet his thrusts. Bee leaned down as he bounced on Megatron's spike, making their lips clash. Their glossa intertwined and Bee ground down harder, clenching around the large spike that stretched him to his limits. Without warning Bee let out a loud moan, overloading onto the warlord's plating. He gasped and shuddered when Megatron began to thrust harder, almost as if now that Bee was finished he could chase his own, claws grasping the smaller's hips and slamming him downwards as he overloaded inside the mech. Bee gasped softly, shivering. He pulled off Megatron's spike before collapsing next to him, making sure to close off his panel before falling into recharge. Megatron kept his arm around Bee, closing his own panel before pulling the spent mech to his chassis. He place a small kiss to his helm before falling into recharge himself.


	3. Chapter 3

((He place a small kiss to his helm before falling into recharge himself.))

Drop Raf off at school, pick raf back up, hang around the base, drop raf off at home, go out to see Megatron, interface for a few hours, then return to the base in the morning to pick up Raf by seven in the morning. That's been Bumblebee's new routine for the past week, and it was only known by him, Arcee, and Optimus Prime, and even then they only knew Bee was dating a decepticon. The fact he was with the leader of the enemy was his secret and his alone. Yet it was known all over the Nemesis of who their leader was with, and if it wasn't known because Bee showed up the same time every night, it was known from hearing the two interface loudly every night. It wasn't even just 'facing, there were some nights when Bumblebee merely went with Megatron to lay with him and recharge. It was obvious to the other officers on the Nemisis that both were extremely close to wanting to bond.

"Last night was really good." Bee giggled over his comm link, Megatron chuckled on the other side.

"I'd say the same, same time as usual tonight?" Megatron asked, and Bee confirmed. Bee said goodbye before the call was done, getting up to go to the base, only to gasp when he felt liquid drip down his thighs. He looked down, his face heating up. He was wet, embarrassingly so, yet he had no idea why he was. He talked to Megatron like that all the time and was fine. Was it a glitch in his systems? He gasped, his legs feeling weak, his whole body felt hot. Okay now he knew why. Every month one would overheat for a whole day, his whole system for interfacing going haywire and filling him with arousal for the whole day and sometimes into the night. He couldn't go out like this!

'Bulkhead?' Bee called over the comm link.

'Bee? What's up?' He asked. 'Why aren't you out of your room?'

'Ive got a little..internal problem..I'll be fine, I just need you to pick up Raf while you're getting Miko, please.'

'Should I get Ratchet to look at you?'

'No no no! Look, I just need you to care for Raf today, that's it.' Bee said frantically, he could NOT let anyone see him like this. 'I'll be fine by tommorow, I just need this favor from you. And don't tell Ratchet!' He hung up the comm link.

"Don't tell me what, exactly?" Ratchet asked rather curtly, having gone in to check on Bee.

"R-Ratchet! Hey! Oh I'm fine nothing to worry about!" He was sitting on his berth, making sure his problem was perfectly hidden.

Ratchet raises an eyebrow plating, then his facial expression softened into a devious one. Bee only acted like this on certain occasions.

"Then stand up."

"I-I shouldnt do that, really.." Bee shook his helm, but the look Ratchet shot him made him lower it in shame. "Okay fine I..Im overheating."

"You know what to do, stay in your room all day, I'll keep it a secret as usual and say you're just feeling a bit under the weather." Ratchet nodded, leaving the room right after. Bee gave a sigh of releif, time to help this..

Meanwhile, Megatron had gotten up from his berth, stretching slightly. He got washed up before heading to the control room. He coughed, seeing Starscream and Soundwave pull away from each other with slight embarassment.

"Ah, Lord Megatron! I take it you had a good recharge?" Starscream smirked, bowwing.

"Fantastic. By the way you and Soundwave can't get your servos off each other I'd say the same?" He chuckled darkly. Starscream went quiet at that, his faceplates burning. Megatron turned to Soundwave, asking about reports of the energon searches as well as asking how the troops feel about the less action. He chuckled a bit when he found out from Starscream that they like it, more from the fact of they don't get hurt as often and they can relax more when off duty.

"And of that spider we've kept around?"

"I haven't seen her face here in a week, ever since you had your scuffle with her." Starscream chuckled nervously. "Not quite sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.."

Megatron nodded and rolled his eyes, going back to his room to do some work.

Later, once the kids were out of school, Raf was worried about Bee. Sure Ratchet made sure the room was soundproof so Bee could self service without anyone knowing, but if things went quiet any of them had the risk of hearing a moan or something of the sort. Raf was worried because Bee was never sick, and he never even left his room the whole day. Miko and Jack helped the young boy keep his mind off Bee by playing video games and Miko even asked about why things are so slow.

"It is unknown why the decepticons have had so little activity other than in energon mines far away from civilization.." Optimus murmured in thought.

"We should keep our optics open just in case." Ratchet grumbled, raising the security of the base.

That night, Miko laughed along with Raf and Jack as the three joked around. Since Bulkhead was bringing Miko and Raf home, Arcee and Jack decided to tag along, Arcee keeping Bulkhead company. They got to Raf's house and the youngest of the three gave a soft farewell.

"Don't worry, Raf, Bee's gonna be back to his old self tommorow!" Bulkhead chuckled.

Bee was sure if he grit his denta any harder he'd break them. He had three digits in his valve, slowly pumping in and out. His other servo was stroking his spike, moaning out Megatron's name. He couldn't help it any more, he had to call him, it was late enough, he needed to be fragged good and hard, his digits weren't sufficient anymore.

"Bee? I was just about to pick you up, is everything alright?" Megatron asked over the comm link once he answered the call.

"M-Megatron..I need you so badly..change your -mmm!- coordinates I can't move from my sp-ah!-spot!" He begged.

"Bumblebee are you alright? Are you really going to have me sneak into your base? Why can't you sneak out?" He asked, a bit concerned. Bee had sounded so needy over the link. So... desperate.

"I'm leaking h-horribly and I've got three digits in me that I don't plan to take out -ah!- unless your spike is going to replace them!" Bee begged. "I'm giving you the coordinates to my berth room, so you won't have to sneak in." Bee mumbled out coordinates before he suddenly moaned out Megatron's name. Megatron told Soundwave the coordinates and soon Megatron walked through, gasping at the sight before him. Bee was laying on his berth, his knees up but his legs spread out, his spike twitching as his valve continued to gush out transfluids, adding to the mess on his berth, the autobot laying there looked so exhausted and lustful in a post overload bliss, whimpering as he already started to pressurize again.

"Is my little autobot..overheating?" Megatron said with a slight smirk, crawling over the autobot. Bee had twitched slightly at the sudden contact before whimpering and nodding. He moaned softly when two of Megatron's talon like digits pushed into his valve. He squirmed softly, his servos finding Megatron's shoulder plates and gripping them tightly. The warlord pushed in deep into the slick heat, only pulling them out once Bee requested it. He brought his digits to his lips, his glossa drawing out and licking his fingers all over, the taste was sweet, extremely so, and he loved it. He'd taste more of it if he wasn't planning something else.

"Are you able to sit up,little bee?" Megatron asked with a smirk. Bee nodded, sitting up yet keeping his arms around Megatron's neck. Megatron grinned, moving Bee so one leg was on his thigh, he moved closer, his panel teasingly rubbing against Bee's valve. Bee gasped, whining softly and grinding back against him. Without warning, Megatron opened his panel, both of their valves rubbing roughly against each other. Bee whined and moaned, shivering as Megatron grasped their spikes, stroking them both. The warlord growled, both of them dripped with condensation and Bee hung onto him, moaning and panting. Their fans roared and Bee's digits trailed everywhere on Megatron's panel, making Megatron make a noise of a growl and a moan when his digits trailed over Megatron's main hypersensitive node. The warlord's spike twitched and he grinded his valve harder against Bee's. Bee's leg kicked out and he pinched that main node rather hard. Megatron groaned, his hips bucking. He watched in satisfaction as Bee moaned out Megatron's name in an overload so powerful he splattered both himself and Megatron in the sweet fluid. The old mech growled out Bee's name in his overload, his own transfluids gushing onto Bee's valve and a good portion on his chassis and some on his faceplates from what came out his spike. Bee panted, still holding on. Just a lock of the optics and they could tell they wanted more. They shifted their hips so Megatron's spike was prodding into Bee before Megatron pushed in, Bee moaned softly, is optics dimming as he kept his locked with Megatron's. He kissed the warlord harder, gasping as when they pulled away Megatron pulled out and moved so he could slam back into him sideways, one of Bee's legs against his chassis. Bee screamed out in bliss, clenching and pulsating around Megatron's spike. Megatron growled, thrusting hard and deep into the slicked heat. The scout shivered and moaned, his servos gripping the berth for dear life. He was sure if he screamed any louder he'd fry those circuits, his voice staticing.

"A-Ah! Pl-Please, Megatron!" Bee screamed out, shuddering. "I-I'm gonna overload! D-Don't stop!" He begged, gasping and clenching even tighter around Megatron. The old mech growled and panted, grasping his hips roughly and going fast, Bee overloading with a high scream, Megatron overloading soon after. Megatron pulled out, panting and falling on top of Bumblebee. Bee panted, but from the way Megatron had laid on him he merely wrapped his arms and legs around him. Megatron kissed his lips before he gently kissed his neck cables, feeling him begin to cool down. He heard a slight hum noise as he looked at Bee, chuckling when he saw the poor spent mech finally in recharge. He kissed his forehead, leaning close to his audials.

"I love you..." He murmured softly, keeping himself on top of the younger mech as he fell into recharge himself.

Bee groaned slightly, his processor buzzing. The room was dark, so the only thing that illuminated the area were the scout's optics. He felt a huge weight on his chassis and when he looked up, smiling when he saw that Megatron was still here and asleep, nuzzling his helm into his neck cables. He tried to move so he was comfortable but only laughed when he earned Megatron hold onto him protectively. Bee usually never saw Megatron in recharge like this, he liked it. His digits traces around Megatron's scarred face, his eyebrow plating, tracing his lips, not moving his servo when Megatron licked his lip plates, licking Bee's digits. His spark thudded against his chamber, Megatron's was right above him. Bee was nervous, afraid of rejection, afraid of if he hinted it he could be told this, the interfacing and the kissing, was just to interface. What if he was wrong? What if now wasn't the best time to ask? What if-

"You know, you still taste of your lubricant." Megatron's voice was heard. Bee blushed, just nodding, his train of thought broken.

"W-Well I didn't wash up yet."

"Well, lets go wash up." Megatron moved to get up but Bumblebee suddenly grabbed his shoulder plating. "Hm? What is it?" Bee suddenly pulled him down and kissed him.

"I-I want to bond with you." Bee mumbled out, his optics locked with Megatron's. His eyebrow plating raised and he chuckled slightly. Bee swallowed thickly, coolant threatening to appear in his optics. He thought Megatron was laughing at him.

"What's with the sour face, my Bee?" He gently kissed him. "Of course I'll bond with you. Did you really think I'd reject you?" He smirked. A smile graced Bee's face plates.

"I-I'm a little nervous..." He mumbled, placing a hand to Megatron's chassis. Megaton gently kissed him, taking a servos into his. The room was suddenly brighter with the glow of Bee's spark being shown from it's chamber. Megatron smiled, examining the small spark, it was beating fast as the scout looked up at him nervously. Megatron's chamber opened with a small hiss, his essence appearing to Bee. He had Bee wrap his arms around his neck, moving so he was laying on him more than anything. Bee gasped slightly when their sparks made contact, he could practically feel the bigger mech's envelope his. He grit his denta, it hurt little, his legs wrapping around Megatron's waist as he pushed up into the larger mech, helping him. Megatron gently kissed him, rubbing his helm. Bee suddenly gasped, his optics going bright and he mumbled out the warlord's name as he felt an energy surge through him. His legs kicked out for a moment and blushed as Megatron felt the same, yet not as strong. He growled, kissing him roughly as he felt the energy flow through his cables. Bee kissed him back, his glossa pushing into Megatron's mouth as he felt his spark beat rapidly. He could suddenly hear Megatron in his processor.

'Is it working? I can hear you.' They slowly pulled their sparks away and closed up their chambers, Bee was a bit exhausted from it, his optics dim but he smiled warmly. "So it opened almost immediately after the bond was completed.." Megatron smiled. Bee kissed him gently, and held back a groan when there was a knock on his door.

"Y-Yes? Don't come in!" Bee asked, watching as Megatron got off him and hid in the Scout's washroom.

"It's Ratchet, I just wanted to check up on you from yesterday. Bee got up and made sure Megatron was hidden before he placed a servos over his open interface panel. Bee let Ratchet in, who merely felt his faceplates burn. "You must've overheated late in the night.." He murmured, seeing Bee's berth had a lot of transfluids on it, splattered all over and even alot on him.

"Ratchet I have to ask, can you get bulkhead to drop Raf off again? It'll take me a while to clean this up and myself..I accidentally fell asleep with my panel open..so that needs to be washed." He asked with embarasment, smiling when Ratchet said he could. After Ratchet left, Bee and Megatron got washed up, Megatron picking up Bee to kiss him.

"Same time tonight?" The warlord asked.

"I'll meet you by the forest." Bee grinned.

sorry if that bonding scene was messy! It's the first time I've ever written anything like that.


End file.
